


All I Want For Christmas.

by H2iK37



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2iK37/pseuds/H2iK37
Summary: A  Little Christmas Funfic.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Kudos: 7





	All I Want For Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> A Little Christmas Funfic.

John was sitting in the car outside the store at the end of the shift, waiting for the. Gorgeous funny little redhead that had, somehow come into his life. When he had least expected it. After everything, that had happened with. "Charlotte" He watched the usual suspects in the smoker's hut, with their Santa, hat's on laughing and joking and turned up the radio volume,as "Forever Fm. Christmas" was playing.

Are you hanging up your stocking on your wall?  
It's the time when every Santa has a ball  
Does he ride a red nosed reindeer?  
Does a ton-up on his sleigh?  
Do the fairies keep him sober for a day?

So here it is, Merry Christmas  
Everybody's having fun  
Look to the future now  
It's only just begun

He watched as Kayleigh opened the passenger door, and get in, wearing her. Santa hat, that read "Sexy santa's helper" and put her seat belt on.

John, chuckled to himself, agreeing to the statement on. Kayleigh's hat!

"Hiya babe".

There was no reply from Kayleigh, john was wondering what he'd done wrong this time!

"Did something happen at work kayleigh"!

Kayleigh looked at John with a face like thunder, before crossing her arms and looked out of the passenger side window.

He heard her say under her breath that. "Knob head", Dave Thompson!

"What's he done now ~ kayleigh"?

"He went off on one when he opened his secret santa present"!

"How, what did he get"?

"A six pack of ribbed johnnies"!

"What's that then"!

"You know ~ John, condoms"!, it gets worse,someone gave. Rachel a rabbit!

"Who the hell gives a pet as a Christmas present"?

"Not that kind of rabbit johnathon"!

"What other kind is there then ~ kayleigh"!

"The kind that runs on. AA Batteries"!

"Jesus wept"!.

"That was a bit of a shock then"?

"I know john who knew that. Stink Ray and  
Elsie were shagging"?

As, they were driving back to. Mandy and Steve's, kayleigh turned around smiling and giggling. "OOOH I love this song john" and started singing along.

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you, yeah  
I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby  
Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it"  
To…

John, rolled his eyes and chuckled remembering their nearly "first kiss that was interrupted by a certain smurf!" 

"Who's that. Mariah Carey"?

"No, It's Elsie"!

"You believe, don't you john"?

"Believe in what babe ~ I believe in a lot of things?

"You, know Jonathan ~ him"!

"Him who ~ kayleigh"!

"Santa"?

John, burst out laughing asking! Before realising his mistake.

"How old are you. Kayleigh you do know it were you're par….?

John had barely stopped the car outside the house before. Kayleigh had taken her seat belt off, and had the door open, getting out slamming it behind her and storming up the path in a fowl mood.

"Alright love"!

"Piss off Steve".

Kayleigh, had got through the door and. Mandy could see that her sister was upset offering to make a brew.

"What's up with your face!"

"It's john he doesn't believe ~ mandy"?

"In what kay"!

"Santa"!

Mandy could barely conceal her laugh as she sat down next to kayleigh putting her arm around her shoulder.

"Now you're a big girl. Kayleigh, there's something I've been meaning to tell you"!

"Alright mate you still tinkering with your bike then steve"!

"Nah, mate fixed it ages ago. I just come out here for peace and quiet. ~ what's up with kayleigh then"!

"Kayleigh asked me if i believe in him"?

"You, mean. Santa, you know that she's the. Christmas queen"?

"Aye, i do now but I've fucked up"!

" Look, mate you know what you should do, me and. Mandy, are taking the kids out to the ice rink later".

Steve watched john drive away smiling after giving him a few words of wisdom.

Kayleigh, looked out of the living room window at the snow that had started to fall, and went back to the settee pulling the throw around herself and went back to watching corrie, she was distracted by the sound of sleigh bell's jingling. Her curiosity getting the better of as the sound got louder as it reached the front door, she nearly dropped her cup of coco at the sight in front of her when she opened the door.

"Santa, she squealed, when she looked down at him on one knee holding an engagement ring out in front of him"!

After Steve had put the idea into his head john knew what he had to do, when he got home he riffled through the cupboard.

"Kin hell where is it"?

After finding what he was looking for and getting changed, he drove back to the woman that he loved.

John, got out of the car and walked up the path. Jingling the bells loudly and chuckled hoping that Kayleigh would hear them, he got down one knee at the front door and took a deep breath and looked at her face as he asked the question.

"Kayleigh kitson will you marry me"!

The rest was a blur when she said yes as she practically dragged him through the door telling him.

"Get your arse up the stairs pronto. Redmond".


End file.
